southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca
NOTE: Rebecca should not be confused with her counterpart, Sally, who has similar hair and clothes. Rebecca (a.k.a. Bertha, Red) is a character in the animated series South Park and a student at South Park Elementary and up until the sixth season, she was a character who never spoke on her own and was usually seen at the back of the main characters' class. Now she has spoken in many episodes, been shown in almost every episode existing, and sits at the front of the main characters class, usually to the far right. Rebecca is one of "the popular girls" in the fourth grade. She is almost always shown with the other popular girls like Wendy, Bebe, Millie, Annie, Esther, Lola, Heidi, and sometimes Sally. Appearance She has similar hair to Wendy Testaburger, another female in her class, but instead of being black, her hair is red and a little shorter. She also has very similar hair to another girl named Sally. The two both have red hair and look very similar. She used to wear a dark blue jacket with purple pants. Now she wears a navy blue jacket with buttons and mauve trimming at the top instead. Her hair is red, like Sally's, albeit with the pattern of the bangs going the other way and also shorter in length. Because of her hair, and the color of her jacket, she is often confused with Sally (a.k.a. Powder). Rebecca and Sally also have a very similar voice. The differences in their appearances are that Rebecca doesn't have a butterfly clip in her hair, and Sally is in a blue sweater, and Sally also wears green pants, unlike Rebecca's which are blue. In "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", she was shown to be wearing a violet jacket with tan trimming and matching mittens, while on the bus with Bebe (who also wore a different outfit). In "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", an episode of season six, she was given her first speaking role. In this episode, Wendy brought up that she could stand Bebe anymore. The girls begin talking nastily about Bebe. Rebecca then says: "You know what I heard? I heard that she made out with eight different boys in one minute." After this she didn't speak untill season eight in "The Jeffersons" where she says two words. In season eight again, in "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset" she spoke a lot. After this season, primarily "Stupid Spoiled Whore Playset", Rebecca was considered as a secondary charactor. In season nine she played an important role in Marjorine where she was one of the girls at Heidi Turner's sleepover. In "Erection Day" she speaks again to Jimmy. Her role has been gradually increasing since this. Before, people used to recognize her as the red haired girl who was seen in the background of many episodes. Rebecca is shown to be on the school cheerleading squad along with other girls like Bebe, Heidi, Esther, Annie, and another girl named Mandy, who has a lisp like Stan's sister Shelly Marsh. Rebecca is shown to be leading the team along with Bebe and Mandy. They performed in Douche and Turd in front of the whole school indroducing their mascot, Mooey the Cow, for the school pep rally. In "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset", when she was dressed as a "stupid spoiled whore", Rebecca wore a violet bolero jacket with brown fur trim, an orange string bikini top, a denim miniskirt, fishnets, and teal boots. She also had pink blush on her face, blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, and her hair was very glossy. During the whore-off scene, she wore a pair of violet gloves mainly because the outside was cold. When dressed for the sleepover in "Marjorine", she wore a golden-yellow, blue button-down top with a deep yellow lace collar, and yellow, blue, and white striped pajama pants. Rebecca was partners with Craig on the egg science project in "Follow that Egg!", and could also be his cousin due to close resemblence in their fathers: Skeeter and Thomas Tucker, though it has never been proven. Category:Characters Category:5th Grader Category:Villians Category:Heroes